Falling in love in the library
by brokennhalo
Summary: Megstiel AU. Castiel jest bibliotekarzem. Pewnego deszczowego popołudnia, kiedy ma już zamykać swoją wypożyczalnię, do środka wchodzi piękna, choć przemoczona do suchej nitki, szatynka.


Castiel nie był zadowolony, że jego urlop się skończył. Lubił swoją pracę, ale jeszcze bardziej podobało mu się spanie do południa, po którym mógł wylegiwać się na balkonie z ulubioną książką w jednej ręce i herbatą w drugiej. Zwłaszcza teraz, w połowie wakacji szkolnych. Mężczyzna nie miał nic przeciwko dzieciom, ale nie do końca zachwycał się gwarem wywołanym przez małych ludzi w jego bibliotece.

Nie mógł skupić się na książce, którą trzymał w dłoni. Odłożył ją na bok, kiedy zorientował się, że nie ma pojęcia o czym opowiadało ostatnie dziesięć stron, które zdołał przeczytać. Ściągnął z nosa okulary i rozmasował obolałe oczy. Potem skierował swój wzrok na małą dziewczynkę, którą ledwie zauważył zza swojego biurka.

- Tak? – zabrzmiał jego łagodny głos. Drobna blondynka zaczerwieniła się. Była zbyt nieśmiała, żeby coś z siebie wykrztusić. Dziecko ściskało w swoich malutkich dłoniach opowiadanie o Kubusiu Puchatku. Bibliotekarz uśmiechnął się lekko. Zobaczył, że dziewczynka ma ze sobą tornister, na którym jest napisane jej nazwisko.

- Claire Maggins, tak? W porządku, zapiszę cię. Możesz już iść.

Twarz blondynki rozjaśniła się. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko, ukłoniła lekko i pobiegła w stronę wyjścia.

Castiel spojrzał na zegarek, który zawsze nosił na prawej ręce. 12:27. Za trzy minuty zaczyna się jego przerwa na lunch, a za cztery i pół godziny zamknie bibliotekę i rozpocznie weekend. W takich chwilach mężczyzna dziękował Bogu za swoją niezwykłą cierpliwość. Naprawdę brakowało mu urlopu, który skończył się kilka dni temu.

16:42. Wypożyczalnia była już pusta, lecz brunet nie mógł zamknąć jej przed czasem. Wolał nie myśleć co jego szefowa Naomi by z nim wtedy zrobiła. Castiel posprzątał swoje biurko i jeszcze raz przespacerował się wśród regałów, by upewnić się, że wszystkie lektury są na swoim miejscu. Wyjrzał przez okno. Choć był koniec lipca, na zewnątrz lało jak z cebra. Mężczyzna cieszył się, że posłuchał rano pogodynki i zabrał ze sobą kurtkę. W końcu miał do przejścia prawie kilometr do parkingu, na którym czekało na niego jego auto. Sprawdził kieszenie swoich jeansów. Portfel i klucze były na swoim miejscu. Bibliotekarz ubrał się i skierował do wyjścia. Właśnie wtedy ktoś wszedł do środka.

Jego chabrowe oczy ujrzały młodą kobietę. Miała na sobie czarną sukienkę w białe kwiaty i buty na niewysokim obcasie. Castiel mógłby powiedzieć o niej, że jest piękna, gdyby nie fakt, że jej długie brązowe włosy były kompletnie przemoczone, a po jej twarzy ściekał rozmazany tusz do rzęs.

- Zamyka pan już?

Mężczyzna spojrzał kątem oka na zegar ścienny. 17:02. Potem wrócił wzrokiem do kobiety, która wbiła w niego błagalny wzrok, jednocześnie trzęsąc się z zimna. Castiel nigdy nie potrafił odmówić ludziom w potrzebie. Czasami naprawdę się za to nienawidził.

- Nie – odrzekł łagodnie. – Przynieść pani ręcznik?

- Och, tak! Jeśli to nie stanowi problemu.

Nieznajoma rozpromieniła się, kiedy bibliotekarz przyniósł jej papierowe ręczniki z łazienki. Wysuszyła włosy i wytarła z twarzy rozmazany makijaż, dzięki czemu wyglądała dużo lepiej w oczach mężczyzny.

- Bardzo pana przepraszam – powiedziała po chwili. – Wiem, że biblioteka jest otwarta do 17:00, ale dziś w pracy miałam prawdziwe urwanie głowy. Potem jadę prosto do dziecka. Rachel uwielbia książki. Obiecałam, że jej coś przyniosę. Ma dopiero 5 lat, a już sama pochłania opowiadania dla dzieci. Jednak zawsze chce, żebym ja coś jej przeczytała. Przepraszam, rozgadałam się. Marnuję pański czas.

- Nic nie szkodzi – odparł mężczyzna z uśmiechem. Nie był zły na kobietę. I tak nie miał planów na ten wieczór. W domu czekali na niego tylko kot i kolacja z mikrofalówki. – Jakie książki lubi pani córka?

- Och! Rachel nie jest moją córką, tylko siostrzenicą – odparła szatynka. – Moja siostra Ruby obchodzi dzisiaj rocznicę ze swoim mężem, więc poprosiła mnie, żebym się nią zaopiekowała. Mała uwielbia mnie. Przepraszam, znowu za dużo gadam – kobieta zaczerwieniła się lekko. Castiel wpatrywał się w nią z uśmiechem. - W dodatku nie odpowiedziałam na pańskie pytanie. Rachel uwielbia opowieści o księżniczkach w opałach, ratowanych przez rycerzy w złotych zbrojach. Wie pan. „I żyli długo i szczęśliwie".

- Tak, tak – uśmiech mężczyzny był jeszcze szerszy niż dotychczas. – Chyba coś się znajdzie.

Castiel utonął wśród regałów zapełnionych bajkami dla dzieci. Jego towarzyska nie potrafiła powstrzymać uśmiechu. Przystojny mężczyzna, który z takim skupieniem kontemplował nad książeczką dla maluchów był co najmniej uroczy.

- Mam! – zawołał radośnie po kilku minutach poszukiwań. Podszedł do kobiety i podał jej kolorowy tomik. – To powinno się nadać.

- Bardzo panu dziękuję! – szatynka westchnęła z ulgą. – Jest pan moim bohaterem.

- To moja praca – po tych słowach oboje się roześmiali. – Ma pani swoją kartę?

- Nie, jestem tutaj pierwszy raz – kobieta odparła.

- W porządku. Proszę tylko podać mi swoje nazwisko, żebym mógł panią zapisać – Castiel wyciągnął z biurka notes i długopis. Poprawił okulary na nosie i spojrzał wyczekująco na kobietę.

- Meg Masters.

- OK. Jest pani wolna.

Mężczyzna odłożył zeszyt na swoje miejsce. Ścisnął w dłoni klucze i chciał zebrać się do wyjścia, kiedy zauważył, że jego klientka nie do końca była zadowolona.

- Coś nie tak? – spytał opiekuńczym tonem, za który wszyscy go uwielbiali.

- Nie, nie! – odparła Meg widząc zmartwione spojrzenie bibliotekarza. – Po prostu przypomniało mi się, że muszę iść do domu na pieszo w tej ulewie...

Castiel odsłonił roletę i wyjrzał przez okno. Padało jeszcze gorzej niż wcześniej. „Nienawidzę swojej dobroduszności" pomyślał. Kiedy kobieta stała już w drzwiach, mężczyzna zawołał ją.

- Proszę zaczekać!

Meg odwróciła się i obdarowała pytającym spojrzeniem bruneta, który stał tuż przy niej.

- Gdzie mieszka pani siostra?

- Perth Street – kobieta dziwiła się samej sobie. Podała adres obcemu facetowi. Wspaniale. Mimo że nigdy wcześniej go nie spotkała, w jego niebieskich oczach było coś, co nie pozwalało jej myśleć o nim źle. Lecz Meg nie miała pojęcia co to takiego. – Dlaczego pan pyta?

- Świetnie się składa – Castiel uśmiechnął się i pokazał jej klucze od samochodu. – Ja mieszkam dwie ulice dalej.

- Och, to bardzo miło z pana strony, ale nie chcę sprawiać kłopotu... – szatynka zawahała się. Była zaskoczona tą propozycją.

- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie – mężczyzna gestem ręki zachęcił kobietę do wyjścia. Zgasił światło i również wyszedł, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Stanęli razem pod małym daszkiem. Castiel zarzucił swoją kurtkę na ramiona kobiety i zanim ta zdążyła zaprotestować powiedział:

- Na trzy.

- Ale...

- Trzy!

Brunet chwycił Meg za rękę i pobiegł w stronę parkingu ciągnąc ją za sobą. Uśmiechnął się, kiedy usłyszał jej śmiech za sobą. Bardzo szybko dotarli na miejsce, ale deszcz był tak silny, że oboje przemokli do suchej nitki. Mężczyzna otworzył drzwi swojej Skody i para wsiadła do niej tak szybko, jak to było możliwe. Castiel i Meg milczeli przez chwilę, próbując złapać oddech. Potem spojrzeli na siebie i wybuchnęli śmiechem. Szatynka zdjęła kurtkę i podała ją mężczyźnie, który wrzucił ją na tylne siedzenie samochodu.

- Dzięki pańskiej kurtce jestem prawie sucha.

Castiel wytrzepał włosy rozpryskując wodę po całym aucie, na co Meg zareagowała piskiem. Spojrzała na mokrą sukienkę.

- No, teraz już nie – stwierdziła zrezygnowanym głosem. Mężczyzna parsknął śmiechem, zarażając tym samym swoją pasażerkę. Wyciągnął ze schowka paczkę chusteczek higienicznych i wręczył je kobiecie. Sam wziął jedną dla siebie, żeby wytrzeć okulary i dłonie. Podwinął rękawy swojej białej koszuli i uruchomił silnik. Wycieraczki przetarły zamokniętą szybę znacznie polepszając widoczność. Castiel spojrzał w lusterko, żeby sprawdzić czy nikogo za nim nie ma. Wyjechał z parkingu i ruszył w stronę domu małej Rachel.

- Jak się pan nazywa? – spytała po chwili Meg.

- Castiel Novak – odparł brunet cały czas wpatrując się w śliską jezdnię.

- Castiel? Nigdy wcześniej nie spotkałam się z takim imieniem – na twarzy kobiety pojawiła się konsternacja.

- To imię anioła – oznajmił. – Moi rodzice są bardzo religijni – dodał widząc lekkie zaskoczenie na twarzy szatynki.

Podróż minęła im bardzo szybko, choć nie mieli do przebycia krótkiej trasy. Przez całą drogę bibliotekarz słuchał opowieści kobiety na temat jej nudnej pracy w biurze marketingowym i jej ukochanej siostrzenicy, od czasu do czasu dodając coś od siebie.

Castiel zatrzymał samochód pod mieszkaniem wskazanym przez Meg. Nie cieszył się na myśl o rozstaniu. Jego pasażerka odpięła pas i położyła dłoń na klamce, lecz nie wysiadła. Odwróciła się w stronę kierowcy i pocałowała go w policzek. Uśmiechnęła się czując kilkudniowy zarost mężczyzny na swoich wargach. Odsunęła się od niego i nie potrafiła powstrzymać chichotu widząc ogromne zaskoczenie na twarzy bibliotekarza. Jego policzki niemal natychmiast przybrały kolor truskawek.

- Dzięki, Cas – powiedziała wesołym tonem.

- Nie-nie ma za co – wykrztusił wciąż zszokowany mężczyzna.

- Chciałabym ci to jakoś wynagrodzić. Dasz się zaprosić na herbatę? – kobieta uniosła brwi i obdarowała go błagalnym spojrzeniem.

- No, nie wiem... – odpowiedział Castiel drapiąc się po głowie. – W domu czeka na mnie mój rudzielec, Anna.

- Och – Meg zaczerwieniła się ze wstydu. W ogóle nie przeszło jej przez myśl, że mężczyzna może być w związku. Miała ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię. – Przepraszam, ja nie – zaczęła się tłumaczyć, ale przerwał jej śmiech bruneta. Kobieta spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem.

- Anna to moja kotka – poinformował ją z uśmiechem.

- No wiesz! – zawołała udając oburzenie i lekko uderzyła Castiela w ramię. – Teraz na pewno mi się nie wywiniesz.

Oboje znów się zaśmiali, po czym wysiedli z samochodu i ruszyli w stronę mieszkania.


End file.
